beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Sagittario C145S
Flame Sagittario C145S is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and is owned by Kenta Yumiya. Special Moves Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS. Sagittario Flame Claw: Kenta's first finishing move. Kenta first used this attack in Episode 7 (anime) and has used this ever since. Face Bolt: Sagittarius The Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the zodiac. It has the words SGTO abbreviating the Beyblade's name, it has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right. Energy Ring: Sagittario *'Weight:' 2.8 grams The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows.it goes very nicely with flame because of flame's points/heads Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheel, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. Spin Track: Claw 145 *'Weight:' 3.2 grams A unique track that has the claws on it to strike opponents underneath. The claws point strait out in battle due to the spin, and stay that way through the rest of the battle. Yellow with checkered stickers. This track has been outclassed in defence and stamina customizations. This track can hit the floor when Sagittario is wobbling, minimizing all stamina. For this reason, Many people use DF145 instead as it supplies a reasonable defence and stamina and managing to beat the likes of Twisted Tempo 145WD. Performance Tip: Sharp *'Weight:' 0.6 grams The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no attack potential. The pointed tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the tip, the Bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD or SD. This tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is bad in all types. Other Versions *'Flame Sagittario C145S' - Hasbro Recolor *'Dark Sagittario WD145SD' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasus (Blue) *'Flame Sagittario C145S' - Sagittario Flame Claw 2-Pack (Painted parts Red, Transparent Orange Track) Gallery Sagittario_Anime.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S in the anime. FlameSagittario_MANGA.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S in the manga. MFB_Archer.png|Flame Sagittario's beast. Imagew.jpg|Limited Edition Sagittario recoloredfs.jpeg|Recolor. Flame Sagittario VS Cyber Pegasis.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S vs. Cyber Pegasus 100HF Flame Sagittario VS Unknown Bey.jpg|Flame Sagittario C145S vs. Dark Leone 145S Fjdsfjsa.PNG|Flame Sagittario saving Rock Aries from Dark Wolf. Movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. 14668-316.jpg 14669-315.jpg 14672-312.jpg 14676-308.jpg 17146-263.jpg 17148-261.jpg 17397-14.jpg 15561-446.jpg 22437-378.jpg 22439-376.jpg 22444-371.jpg|Flame Saggitairio v.s. Poison Serpent. 22450-365.jpg 22464-351.jpg 22518-297.jpg 22531-284.jpg 22574-241.jpg 22581-234.jpg 22601-214.jpg 22610-205.jpg 22612-203.jpg 22618-197.jpg 22620-195.jpg 22628-187.jpg 22639-176.jpg 22644-171.jpg 22645-170.jpg 22668-147.jpg ghnhnfhb.jpg 26005-338.jpg 17114-295.jpg 14708-276.jpg gfr.JPG Flame Saggitario.jpg|Flame Saggitario 1sagitarrioadf.png Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Stamina Type